DENIED
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya yang tak betah dengan penampilan dan Akashi yang menyeretnya dalam banyak permasalahan. My first AkaFemKuro. Friendship, Romance, Fluff. Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

**DENIED**

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, umurnya 19 tapi selalu dikira anak berumur 15. Tingginya 168cm, cukup pendek untuk ukuran laki-lak- uh, maksudnya cukup tinggi untuk perempuan. Iya, disini yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya itu bergender perempuan, bukan laki-laki seperti banyak yang diperkirakan.

Tetsuya mengelus dadanya yang mulai menunjukkan tumbuh dan berkembang. Memberikan kesabaran yang berulang saat dikira dirinya punya pisang yang bertengger di selakangan.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku perempuan, jadi jangan menembakku lagi." Ucapnya sopan pada seorang perempuan yang selama beberapa hari ini mengikutinya.

Sungguh, Tetsuya ingin mengumpat saja rasanya. Apa mereka buta? Tidak lihat apa dirinya berdandan segini manisnya? Lagipula, bukan salahnya dirinya dikira seorang pria. Salahkan saja rambutnya yang memang entah kenapa tidak mau tumbuh panjang. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali dirinya mencoba berbagai pengobatan, tapi mengalami kegagalan.

Wajahnya sebenarnya manis, cantik kalau mau memperhatikan, hanya saja kalau dilihat sekilas akan menjurus ke tampan. Kadang-kadang Tetsuya bertanya, apa Tuhan salah mengambil strawberry alih-alih pisang? Memang sih, dirinya tetap mensyukuri karunia Tuhan, tapi ini membuat beberapa masalah datang. Apalagi dengan namanya yang seperti nama seorang pria. Demi Tuhan, apa ayahnya tidak pernah membaca buku untuk nama-nama anak perempuan?

Menyebalkan.

Kadang-kadang, tidak, tapi selalu. Setiap akan UTS maupun US dirinya harus direpotkan dengan kartu ujian yang tertulis bergender pria. Bukannya libur seperti teman-temannya untuk menenangkan pikiran, dirinya akan ribet ke kampus menemui panitia ujian untuk memperbaiki kartu ujiannya yang terdapat kesalahan. Betenya lagi, bukannya meminta maaf, si panitia malah mengomelinya karena nama dan wajahnya seperti pria.

Sungguh merepotkan!

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story milik Gigi

 **Main cast :**

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Kiseki No Sedai

 **Warn :**

T

Aka **fem** kuro

Playboy Aka

Female Kuro

Friendship, Romance, Fluff

Shoujo – Little Shounen Ai

OOC

Typo

…

Note :

Tampilan Kuroko Tetsuya disini sama dengan tampilan di anime, hanya saja dia berkelamin perempuan.

…

Akashi mendengus malas. Rasanya sudah berkali-kali ayahnya berceramah dengan kalimat yang sama tentang orientasi seksualnya. Inginnya menutup telinga, tapi Akashi masih sayang kalau harus ditendang dari daftar ahli waris keluarga.

"Apa tidak ada satupun perempuan yang menarik perhatianmu sampai-sampai kau harus memilih seorang pria?"

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, ayah."

"Ya, dan ayah tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai kau kembali normal."

"Bukannya disini menjadi _gay_ sudah legal?"

"Kalau kau jadi anakku, seumur hidup aku tidak akan merestuimu!"

"Cinta tidak memandang siapa-pun, suamiku." Ucap Shiori, mengelus pelan bahu suaminya yang terlihat tegang.

"Apa kau mau Sei menikah dengan seekor kucing milik tetangga?"

Shiori tersenyum kikuk, "Tapi anak kita kan menyukai manusia, _anata_."

"Kau bilang cinta tidak memandang siapapun."

Oh, _okay_ , kalau suaminya sudah mode begini, tak akan bisa dibantah sama sekali.

"Ayolah, ayah. Kalau hanya soal keturunan, sekarang jaman sudah canggih, aku bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu."

"Aku tetap tidak menerimanya!"

"Sei- _kun_ , sudah saatnya kau berangkat kuliah, sayang." Ucap ibunya, mencoba mengalihkan perdebatan yang pasti akan berakhir panjang.

Akashi melihat jam pada dinding, "Aku berangkat kalau begitu."

"Hati-hati, jangan lupa kenalkan aku pada calon menantuku." Teriak sang ibu.

"Hm." Ucapnya acuh. Yang benar saja, dirinya belum mau menikah. Umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi kepala keluarga. Lagipula, _uke_ - _uke_ nya masih kuliah, sama seperti dirinya. Iya, _Uke_ - _uke_ , karena dirinya terlalu berharga untuk disimpan oleh satu nama.

…

Tetsuya berusaha tidak mengumpat dalam hati, gregetan setengah mati dengan yang namanya Aomine Daiki. Sudah dibilang untuk datang tepat, malah sengaja nelat.

"Aomine- _kun_ , kalau kau tidak datang dalam waktu 3 menit, jangan harap kau bisa menjumpai majalah _ero_ -mu dengan selamat! Apa? Kau tidak jadi datang?! Aku tidak peduli, ini salahmu dan mohon diperbaki!" Tetsuya menutup panggilannya cepat. Tidak peduli seberang sana sedang mengiba padanya.

Kesal, kesal, kesal. Tahu begini, dirinya tak akan sudi satu kelompok lagi. Sudah tugasnya hilang, kini si tersangka malah tak bisa menepati janji!

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut, seraya berpikir, bagaimana menyeret Aomine untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Kalau dirinya tak salah dengar, ditengah kalimat pengibaan Aomine tadi, laki-laki tersebut menyebut nama Akashi. Dan, meski dirinya belum pernah bersua, dia paham bagaimana tabiat si pangeran kampus yang namanya menjulang kemana-mana.

Ah, peduli amat, dirinya tidak salah. Yang salah itu Aomine Daiki. Kalau nanti Akashi membuat perhitungan dengannya, jadikan saja makhluk _ero_ itu sebagai tamengnya.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah cepat. Menuju _Gymnasium_ tempat para maniak basket, termasuk sahabatnya, berada. Tangan lentiknya menggeser pintu, dan mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi disitu.

Suara decitan sepatu menggema ditiap sudut, bunyi bola memantul juga sering menghiasi. Teriakan dan makian beberapa kali ikut berpartisipasi.

"Breng*ek! Jangan melamun, Midorima!" Teriak Nijimura, yang Tetsuya tahu sebagai wakil kapten basket di kampus mereka.

"Heh? Seperti ini saja kalian sudah lelah, pakai rok saja sekalian." Ucap suara merendahkan yang dia tahu itu suara sahabatnya.

Ho? Jadi apanya yang sedang dihukum?! Si hitam itu malah sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain. Rasakan saja, _ignite_ _pass_ -nya yang pernah dia pelajari saat menjadi pemain basket putri tingkat SMA. Memantapkan niatnya, Tetsuya membuka pintu _gym_ dengan lantang. Peduli amat dia jadi pusat perhatian, saat ini fokusnya hanya satu, memberi Aomine Daiki perhitungan.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," Tetsuya mengucap nama itu datar saat dia berada di depan laki-laki _dim_ itu, "Jadi, ini hukumanmu?"

Aomine menelan ludah dengan sulit saat mata _aquamarine_ itu menatapnya intens. Bukan, bukan karena deg-degan ala _roman_ picisan, tapi deg-degan sebelum tangan mulus itu memberinya pukulan yang sanggup membuatnya terkapar seharian.

Sementara itu, permainan basket itu berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang menurut pandangan mereka seorang anak laki-laki, mendekati Aomine.

"Siapa laki-laki kecil itu- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise pada Midorima yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu- _nanodayo_. Mungkin adiknya,"

" _Uso! Maji_? Aomine- _chi_ tidak mungkin punya adik se- _kawaii_ itu!"

Tetsuya yang mendengar celotehan dua laki-laki di belakangnya menggeram, tidak lihatkah mereka kalau dia punya dada yang tengah berkembang?!

Mengacuhkannya, Tetsuya kembali melihat Aomine yang kini bercucuran keringatnya, "Aomine- _kun_ , apa penjelasanmu?"

"Ah, jangan-jangan itu pacarnya Aomine- _chi_!"

"Tapi dia laki-laki." Kali ini Nijimura ikut andil berbicara.

"Mungkin Mine- _chin_ ikut belok kayak Aka- _chin_."

Aomine menatap teman-temannya, yah setidaknya kalau dirinya sekarat, ada yang menemaninya. Lihat saja wajah Tetsuya yang sudah menahan kesal, oh Tuhan, semoga dirinya dan teman-temannya, diberi keselamatan.

"Te-Tetsu, aku bisa jelaskan ini,"

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu."

Glek. Oh, Tuhan, dirinya belum ketemu Mai- _chan_ , masak iya sudah bertemu malaikat kematian.

"Tetsu.. aku mohon, aku-"

 _Ignite_ _pass_. Brak! Aomine terlempar hingga beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Selesai dengan Aomine, Tetsuya berbalik, menatap satu persatu laki-laki dengan rambut warna-warni yang tengah membicarakannya.

"Wah, kau imut sekali! Ah, sayang kau laki-laki. Eh, tapi aku tak keberatan menjadi belok untukmu!"

Satu.

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli, kau memang terlihat seperti _bishounen_ ," Ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Dua.

"Jadi begini sekarang, selera Aomine? Laki-laki yang masih SMP? Dasar pedofil," Nijimura mengatakannya sambil menatap Tetsuya.

Tiga.

" _Kawaii_ , ah, Sei- _chan_ pasti suka _uke_ model sepertimu!"

Empat.

" _Are_ , kau seperti permen vanilla. Adik kecil, jangan kesini, ini bukan tempat bermain. Mau permen?" Murasakibara memberi Tetsuya permen rasa vanilla. Rasa kesukaannya.

Oke, yang ini akan lolos dari _ignite_ _pass_ -nya.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat, _Ignite_ _pass_ -

"Ada apa ini?"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ menggagalkan aksi Tetsuya yang sudah akan terlaksana. Mata biru itu menengok, kemana asal suara berasal.

Laki-laki, bersurai merah dan terakreditasi bernama Akashi.

Akashi memandang apa yang tersaji didepannya. Aomine yang masih terkapar, anak buahnya yang mengelilingi sebuah objek yang terlihat.. menggiurkan. _Well_ , _Uke_ seleranya kalau dia boleh bilang.

Tak terlalu tinggi, ramping, kulitnya putih mulus, dan parasnya yang menawan hati. Akashi tak keberatan kalau harus menaruhnya diurutan pertama untuk prioritas atas kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Akashi, mendekati Tetsuya yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya, sambil memamerkan seringainya yang katanya membuat dirinya semakin tampan.

"Teman Aomine- _kun_."

Duh, suaranya datar, mirip-mirip perempuan dicampur dengan bass rendah. Pasti saat mendesah akan lebih mengasyikan. Ah, Akashi sungguh tak sabar menggendongnya ke ranjang.

"Namamu?" Akashi bertanya, tentu saja dengan modus sana-sini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuro, Tetsuya." Akashi kembali menepis jarak, "Salam kenal, nona."

Akashi menyeringai, strategi dilancarkan begitu saja. Biasanya saat dia menemukan targetnya, dia akan memanggilnya dengan julukan seperti perempuan. Para _uke_ yang menjadi buruan, akan marah-marah dengan muka yang memerah, lalu beradu mulut dengannya, dan pada akhirnya, adu mulut itu akan berakhir dengan 'adu mulut' beneran dan beberapa kali berakhir di ranjang.

Beda Akashi, beda Tetsuya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya yang dipanggil nona, merasakan dirinya mejadi lega. Ah, ternyata mata Akashi yang dikabarkan tajam, tak hanya bualan belaka.

" _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_ , Akashi- _kun_." Ujar Tetsuya menunduk sopan-

-dan membuat Akashi memandangnya penuh rasa heran karena ekspresi yang keluar tak seperti yang dia harapkan.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Sejujurnya, 60% cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah pribadi saya pas SMA, dikejar beberapa cewek gara-gara potongan rambut yang memang saya potong khas cowok apa adanya yang parahnya membuat saya (katanya) terlihat tampan T-T padahal saya nggak tomboy dan saya nggak tau harus nangis apa ketawa gara-gara ini, wkwk

Ada yang suka dengan Akafemkuro pertama saya? :)

Boleh, saya minta responnya? Ehehe :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**DENIED**

…

Note :

Hanya Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki yang sadar dan tahu kalau Tetsuya masuk kategori kaum yang punya ' _strawberry'_.

…

Bayangannya masih sama saja. Sudah 15 menit dirinya didepan kaca, Tetsuya masih yakin kalau kecantikan juga terdapat disana. Wajahnya dia majukan kedepan, lalu berpaling kiri dan kanan. Sip, rasanya dia juga bisa memenangkan kontes kecantikan.

Mata biru melirik ke bagian bawah. Tepatnya pada bagian dada, tempat dimana lemak yang sanggup membuat para pria meneguk air liurnya. Tidak terlalu kelihatan sih, tapi bukannya kecil, hanya saja baju yang dia pakai terlalu besar. Iya, terlalu besar makanya dia kalah seksi dari Momoi, batin Tetsuya masih _keukeuh_ untuk berkilah.

Turun lagi, menuju pinggang. Ramping, dan langsing. Tak terlalu berisi, tapi juga tidak kurus kering.

Pantatnya.. ehm, Tetsuya sedikit berdehem, rasanya sedikit tak enak membahas pantat. Dirinya sih tak bisa menilai, tapi dari orang-orang yang pernah mengejarnya berkata kalau pantatnya bulat.

Kedua tangan ramping itu bergerak. Mengangkat kaos yang menaungi lengan. Mulus, ramping dan tak terdapat masa otot disana. Kakinya juga jenjang menawan, dan Tetsuya yakin, kakinya ini jelas bukan milik mereka yang bergender adam.

Rambutnya. Tetsuya membawa jemari lentiknya menjelajahi surai birunya yang lurus. Meski pendek, tapi lembut dan halus.

Matanya. Bulat dan besar. Oke, Tetsuya bukan kucing atau anjing. Bulu matanya juga panjang, dan terlihat lentik jika digerakkan.

 _Fine_ , semua yang Tetsuya miliki fiks memang ciri-ciri fisik milik seorang wanita. Tapi kenapa kalau semua disatukan dalam dirinya, malah jadi dikira pria?

Sungguh, Tetsuya gagal paham sebenarnya.

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Warn :

T

AkaFemKuro

Friendship, Romance, Fluff

Shoujo – Little Shounen Ai

Typo

OOC

…

Akashi tak menyesal harus berangkat kepagian. Berawal dari perdebatan yang entah keberapa dengan ayahnya saat sarapan, sekarang dia bisa bertemu sang target incaran.

"Ehm," Akashi berdehem, kode khas dirinya kalau minta perhatian.

Pundak Tetsuya sedikit tersentak, "Akashi- _kun_?"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Sebenarnya diijinkan atau tidak, Akashi juga tidak peduli. Tapi karena dirinya sedang tahap pendekatan, boleh lah tebar pesona yang kelewat terang.

"Oh, silahkan." Ujar Tetsuya dengan nada datarnya.

Dua insan itu diselimuti keheningan. Tetsuya masih kebingungan, bagaimanapun dirinya tak mengenal laki-laki tampan yang duduk diseberang. Meski Akashi bertitel selebriti kampus yang dijuluki pangeran, sebenarnya Tetsuya tak terlalu paham. Mungkin karena dirinya kelewat sohib-an dengan Aomine, hingga Tetsuya malah lebih mengenal Mai- _chan_.

Sedangkan Akashi sibuk memikirkan bagaimana memulai serangan. Otak Akashi bergerak cepat. Memikirkan apa yang pertama harus dia lakukan.

"Tetsuya,"

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat gerombolan gadis-gadi itu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Akashi tahu, pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah memastikan apakah Tetsuya _straight_ atau memegang paham _yaoi_ sepertinya.

"Cantik." Jawab Tetsuya malas-malasan. Bukannya dirinya iri, hanya saja, yakali cewek ditanya tentang cewek yang lain, mana semangat. Coba kalau Akashi bertanya tentang gerombolan laki-laki yang tengah berkumpul di depan taman, tempat Akashi dan Tetsuya sekarang, pasti Tetsuya juga lebih semangat mengeluarkan pendapat.

Melihat respon Tetsuya yang sesuai harapannya, Akashi melanjutkan tesnya, "Tapi Tetsuya lebih cantik."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah, siapa juga yang menolak pujian dari makhluk yang memang teridentifikasi tampan. Dan, lebihnya lagi, dia yang punya title pangeran, sungguh, berkali-kali dia dipuji tampan, dan kali ini ada yang memujinya karena kecantikan, terserah meski itu hanya sekedar gombalan. Tetsuya sungguh-sungguh akan memuja Akashi penuh kekaguman!

Beda Tetsuya, beda Akashi.

Sedangkan Akashi menyeringai. Dengan respon Tetsuya tadi, jelas kalau makhluk biru itu doyan batangan atau setidaknya punya potensi untuk menyimpang. Sepertinya memang tidak sia-sia dirinya melakukan pendekatan. Dan kalau tidak ada halangan, paling seminggu, dirinya bisa gandengan.

 _Well_ , mari tertawa, sayangnya dua makhluk yang kini tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran terlibat dalam kesalahpahaman yang lumayan parah dan menggelikan.

…

Café pojok jalan itu lumayan ramai. Tak jarang teriakan saat peserta janjian datang disertai tangan yang melambai. Tetsuya melangkah ragu, antara malu dan mau. Jam tangan sudah menyiarkan waktu janjian, dan Tetsuya memilih meneruskan langkah.

Mata biru itu mengobservasi, melihat kanan-kiri untuk menemui sang pemberi janji. Tak ada, etensitasnya belum terlihat sama sekali. Rasanya menyesal, meski memuja, tapi Tetsuya benci pada makhluk penabur harapan semu.

Harusnya dia pulang saja, bergelung dikasur nyaman berwarna biru miliknya. Ugh! Inilah yang dia benci dari para pria, janji diabaikan tanpa kira-kira.

"Akashi- _kun_ , dimana? Oh, aku sudah didepan café. Oke. Tapi-Ah, iya. Baiklah." Tetsuya menutup ponselnya, dan memilih masuk duluan seperti yang Akashi perintahkan saat di telepon tadi dan menunggu datangnya Akashi.

…

"Akashi- _kun_ melihat apa?" Tetsuya bertanya pada Akashi yang masih melihat ke sebelah kanan tempat mereka berada setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Kekasihku,"

Bibir Tetsuya membulat. Pikirannya merutuk kacau, bisa-bisa dia dilabrak kalau makan bareng pacar orang!

"Jangan suka membuka bibir sembarangan, Tetsuya. Karena kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan masuk didalamnya."

"Huh?"

"Bisa saja lalat, atau serangga,"

"Oh,"

"Atau lidahku mungkin saja."

"Apa?!"

"Jadi tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat."

Seakan ada tombol yang mengaktifkan gerak badannya, Tetsuya _reflex_ menutup mulut dengan dua tangannya.

"Fana fasar fasasikhun?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil masih menutup bibir mungilnya.

"Hah? Bicara yang jelas, Tetsuya. Jangan mendesah," Akashi menyeringai melihat tingkah ' _Uke_ ' incaran.

Tetsuya memandang Akashi dengan pandangan sedikit waspada, "Mana pacar Akashi- _kun_?"

"Hari ini masih dia, tapi besok mungkin sudah berganti dengan yang sekarang tengah berada didepanku."

Tetsuya mengrenyit, kemudian melihat kebelakangnya, dan mendapati serombongan wanita dengan tampang diatas rata-rata.

"Akashi- _kun_ suka _harem_? Oh, atau _gangbang_?"

Uhuk! Akashi tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. Sungguh, setahunya saat dirinya mengobservasi makhluk biru didepannya, hanya hasil polos yang tersedia. Terserahlah, kalau Tetsuya memang siap dimangsa diranjang, Akashi akan siap kapan saja.

"Memangnya Tetsuya tahu arti ' _gangbang_ ', hm?"

"Tahu. Aomine- _kun_ bilang banyak laki-laki yang suka kencan dengan satu geng sekaligus."

Oh, maksudnya _playboy_. Akashi mendesah lega. Yah, meski suka kalau Tetsuya bertingkah seperti kucing yang minta dibelai dan dimanja, tapi kalau masih tanpa dosa, Akashi akan lebih bersemangat untuk bergerak cepat meminangnya. Persetan dengan keturunan, kalau menantunya seperti ini, dijamin ayah ibunya akan klepek-klepek juga.

"Yang mana pacar Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi, dan dijawab dengan Akashi menunjukkan jarinya pada 2 orang yang tengah makan siang didekat jendela.

"Mana?" Tetsuya masih saja bertanya-tanya, mengingat jemari Akashi hanya merujuk pada dua pria.

"Yang berambut hitam."

Uhuk! Tetsuya tersedak ludah sendiri, mata birunya membulat, menatap Akashi yang tengah menyeringai tampan, "Akashi- _kun_ , kau.." Tetsuya menjeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, " _Gay_?"

"Semua orang sudah tahu itu,"

"Oh, maaf." Ujar Tetsuya pendek, karena dirinya memang tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Akashi yang melihat ekspresi Tetsuya hanya menyeringai, respon-nya sama dengan yang dirinya perkirakan. Rasanya normal saja kalau melihat keterkejutan Tetsuya yang memang masih dalam tahap belum sadar kalau Tetsuya juga masuk kategori yang punya potensi menyimpang.

'' _Uke_ ' yang menggemaskan, huh?' Pikir Akashi.

Sedang Tetsuya, hancur sudah _kokoro_ -nya. Laki-laki yang dia anggap bakal jadi calon gebetan, yang satu-satunya memujinya cantik menawan, ternyata suka batangan.

TBC.

Author's Note :

Pendek? Maafkan yaa.. Awalnya saya rada ragu mau meng-upload lanjutannya mengingat Akafemkuro nggak setenar Akakuro, tapi saya berterimakasih atas respons Akafemkuro pertama saya! :D

 **Nakamoto** **Yuu** **Na** Hehe, iya saya juga pengen tahu gimana entar, Tetsuya emang gitu kan, , bikin saya delusi kemana-mana sampe pengen liat isi celananya, haha. **TitanMilikHeichou** Ah, terimakasih banget buat dukungannya :D Masih panjang perjalanan Akashi buat dapetin neng cuya :). **Izumi H** Yaps, kita lihat saja nanti gimana respons Akashi, hehe. **Tetsuya21** Iya, saya bikin mesum, maafkan yaa. Ini udah saya update, semoga suka :D . **Poporo** Hehe, soalnya di duta banyak kerjaan, semoga ini nggak mengecewakan yaa. **Arudachan** Tetsuya mah cocok dicari siapapun, hehe. Iya, semoga bisa selesaiin juga. **ObeyCarly** Iya, Tetsuya mah dibentuk gimana jadinya tetep mempesona :D. **Shinju** **Hatsune** , **Byakuren** **Hikaru83** , **Haruka** **Akane** , **AkariHanaa** , **Shiki** , **Guest** iya ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :)

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	3. Chapter 3

**DENIED**

Selasa. Hari ini terasa panjang dan lama. Tak ubahnya dengan jarum yang berputar pada poros yang sama. Setiap detiknya, setiap menitnya dan setiap jam-jam yang berlalu dengan intensitas yang masih serupa. Membosankan.

Tetsuya menghela nafasnya kembali, mengusir rasa penat yang menyumpeli hati. Meski belum deklarasi cinta dan sayang, tapi Tetsuya merasakan yang namanya ditolak sebelum berjuang.

Setelah semua terbuka, dengan Akashi yang mendeklarasikan rasa sukanya pada kaum adam, Tetsuya memilih untuk menghidar pelan-pelan. Rasanya batinnya masih tak terima kalau harus kalah saing dengan mereka yang punya batang. Meski banyak yang bilang kalau cinta tak memandang, tetap saja, ini menyesakkan. Lebih sesak daripada kalah dari wanita yang menjadi orang ketiga.

Hela nafas terdengar lagi. Tetsuya sudah menyerah duluan kalau harus berperang dengan mereka yang berbeda tipe selakangan. Itu lebih dari sekedar menyakitkan.

Kalau kalah dari seorang wanita, Tetsuya masih bisa mengusahakannya. Maksudnya, kalau kalah cantik, salon bisa menjadi jawabannya. Kalau kalah seksi, gym masih buka untuk solusinya. Kalau kalah pintar, perpustakaan masih ada bagi orang yang haus ilmu seperti dirinya. Tapi kalau kalah gara-gara beda tipe tentang benda yang berada diantara dua paha? Tetsuya mundur saja.

Tidak mungkin kan dia menanam 'pisang' diatas 'strawberry'-nya?

Eh, memangnya dia sudah menyukai Akashi? Tidak, jaga-jaga saja daripada patah hati.

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story milik Gigi

 **Main cast :**

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Warn :**

T

AkaFemKuro

Shoujo – Little Shounen ai

Friendship, Romance, Fluff

OOC

Typo

…

Bola basket itu dilempar kesetanan. Mood Akashi benar-benar jatuh hingga dasar, rasanya ingin bunuh orang. Rasanya menjengkelkan, tapi dirinya hanya bisa diam. Entah apa yang terjadi, si target incaran malah melarikan diri setiap didekati.

Setelah peristiwa di café seminggu sebelumnya, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Memang, setelah pertemuan itu, intensitas Akashi bertemu Tetsuya menjadi turun, tapi tak seperti sekarang, malah menghilang tak tahu kejelasan. Apa salahnya? Apa cara pendekatannya terlalu mendadak? Atau Tetsuya masih ragu dengan orientasinya? Tidak, Akashi tak pernah salah.

"Daiki, katakan padaku dimana Tetsuya tinggal." Ucap Akashi begitu melihat Aomine melangkah didepannya.

"Kau kenal Tetsu?"

Otak bebal. Siapa yang kemarin membuat temannya ke gym yang dikuasai Akashi?

"Katakan saja."

Mata Aomine menyipit, "Kau, jangan bilang kau mau mendekati Tetsu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Laki-laki berkulit dim itu menyeringai, "Sudah kuduga, kau tak akan menang melawan godaannya."

Akashi sedikit mengrenyit tentang omongan Aomine, karena setahu Akashi, temannya ini adalah pria _straight_. Orientasi-nya bukan pantat, tapi antara dada dan paha. Tapi tidak heran sih, mengingat pesona Tetsuya yang merajalela. Bahkan kalau sekarang dirinya _straight_ , bukan tak mungkin jadi belok gara-gara Tetsuya.

"Aku tak ada waktu meladenimu, Daiki. Katakan sebelum kesabaranku habis,"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Tetsu tinggal di samping _apartment_ -ku, tepatnya sebelum _apartment_ Satsuki."

"Satsuki tinggal dengan laki-laki?"

"Kami berada di _apartment_ sendiri-sendiri. Tapi kadang Tetsu menginap di tempat Satsuki."

"Apa?"

"Ya, kami memang sudah kenal sejak kecil, jadi tak masalah kalau harus saling menginap."

"Tetsuya dengan Satsuki?" Tanya Akashi lagi sambil membatin geram. Pantas saja susah didekati, ternyata doyan tinggal dengan wanita begini.

"Ya kadang aku ikut sih,"

"Ada hubungan apa Tetsuya dengan Satsuki?"

"Sudah ku bilang, kami memang sahabat dari kecil."

"Apa Tetsuya pernah dekat dengan laki-laki selain kau, Daiki?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kadang tak bertahan lama."

Akashi berpikir sebentar, kalau memang Tetsuya pernah dekat dengan laki-laki sebelum dirinya, kenapa sekarang menghindar?

"Kalau wanita selain Satsuki?"

"Kalau seakrab dengan Satsuki sih, aku rasa belum pernah. Tapi kau tahu, Tetsu sering sekali dikejar-kejar wanita." Ujar Aomine sambil terkekeh teringat nasib sahabatnya yang sering dikira _yuri_ dimana-mana.

Sebenarnya, mau saingan dengan wanita atau laki-laki, Akashi tak peduli. Tapi inilah yang membuatnya sedikit malas mendekati 'laki-laki' model Tetsuya yang belum pasti untuk orientasi. Kalau bukan hatinya yang klepek-klepek karena pesona Tetsuya, mungkin Akashi tak akan memilih saingan dengan wanita.

 _Well_ , ternyata meski sama-sama laki-laki, otak Aomine dan Akashi tak sinkron sama sekali.

…

Tetsuya mematung didepan pintu. Tak menyangka, orang yang paling dia hindari akan datang bertamu. Padahal, dirinya sudah memilih tak mau tahu, memilih lupa meski sosok Akashi seperti hantu, membayangi tiap waktu. Tetsuya yakin, kalau dirinya belum jatuh hati, lalu kenapa efeknya seperti ini?

Oh, mungkin trauma. Iya, trauma. Laki-laki yang sudah dia rencana bisa jadi gandengan saat kondangan tiba, ternyata tak menyukai dirinya, spesifiknya lagi, tak menyukai wanita.

"Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ lakukan disini?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu tahu siapa tamu yang mengganggunya.

"Apa begitu salammu pada tamu?"

"Silahkan masuk. Maaf berantakan."

Akashi melangkah, mengikuti Tetsuya untuk masuk ke dalam apartment yang sederhana, tapi kelihatan nyaman untuk tempat tinggal.

"Akashi- _kun_ mau minum apa?"

"Aku ingin 'susu putih kental manis' milikmu." Ujar Akashi frontal karena tengah dilanda kesal.

"Oh, baiklah."

Segampang ini? Akashi menyeringai dalam hati meski ada satu sisi yang tak mempercayai kalau mendapatkan Tetsuya bisa-

"Ini."

"Apa ini?"

Tetsuya memutar bola mata, "Akashi- _kun_ bilang minta susu putih kental manis." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk segelas susu yang telah dia siapkan.

"Ck, yang ada di balik celana."

Tetsuya merogoh kedua saku celananya, "Aku tak punya. Sudah aku taruh di kulkas semua."

Akashi ingin menepuk jidatnya, meski sebenarnya dia lebih ingin menepuk pantat Tetsuya.

"Jadi kenapa Akashi- _kun_ kesini?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tak menghindari siapapun." Kecuali Akashi- _kun_ , lanjut Tetsuya dalam hatinya.

"Bohong, aku tak melihatmu dimanapun."

"Dan kenapa aku harus ada dimanapun?"

Akashi menyibak poninya dengan penuh drama, lalu menatap Tetsuya dengan seringai tampan yang biasa membuat orang terpesona, "Simpel saja, karena aku ada disana."

Dan dibalas Tetsuya dengan tatapan datar tanpa dosa miliknya.

…

08.00, Tetsuya membawa tubuhnya untuk berputar didepan kaca. Tangannya memegang setumpuk baju yang rencana akan dipakainya.

Kaos polo abu-abu. Tetsuya menggeleng, kemarin dia pakai ini, dan membuat dirinya diincar para mahasiswi baru.

Kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru _navy_. Tidak, ini malah membuatnya dikira laki-laki, hingga dirinya diteriaki saat masuk kamar mandi.

Sweater V neck. No! bahkan wanita yang biasa mencueki, bisa melirik hanya karena ini.

Dan terakhir, satu stel gaun one-pice abu-abu berbahan chiffon. Tetsuya ingin sekali memakai seperti ini, tapi.. oke, tidak! Dirinya tak mau diketawai lagi. Masih segar ingatannya saat dirinya ingin merubah penampilannya ini. Sudah susah-susah mencari dan berdandan dengan rok mini, tapi dirinya malah dikatai ba*ci.

Kampret.

Dan mau tahu siapa pelakunya? Yang mulutnya tak punya rem, yang berrkata seenak jidatnya. Ya,satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki. Aomine Daiki. Parahnya, hal itu terjadi dalam acara resmi, tapi Tetsuya tak hanya diam, dengan cepat dia bergerak, lalu memberi tendangan yang cukup menyakitkan di kaki. Tapi tetap saja, itu membuat Tetsuya trauma pakai rok lagi.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, Tetsuya menjatuhkan pilihan kepada sebuah sweater warna dark blue dengan ukuran bahu yang longgar, hingga sedikit mengekspos bahunya yang mulus dan halus. _Well_ , tak ada laki-laki yang punya bahu semulus dirinya, tentu saja.

Tetsuya tersenyum puas dalam hati. _Yosh_! Hari ini, paling tidak dirinya harus menggandeng satu atau dua laki-laki untuk teman _prom_ -nya minggu depan nanti.

TBC.

Author's note :

Olaa, ketemu lagii. Masih ingat cerita ini? hehe, maaf untuk keterlambatannya.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk tentang kenapa Tetsuya tak memakai rok atau berpenampilan feminim?

Dari pengalaman saya (karena cerita ini _basic_ -nya pengalaman saya sendiri) tentang kenapa Tetsuya tak memakai rok atau _accessories_ yang feminim? Seperti yang uda saya jabarin diatas. Dikira kayak banci. Itu beneran saya alami. FYI, saya sekolah pake celana. Dan itu menyebalkan sekali ketika saya susah-susah dandan, temen-temen cowok saya malah ngakak ngga karuan :')

Chapter ini pendek tapi semoga suka, dan chapter depan saya janji lebih panjang, soalnya ada acara prom dimana Tetsuya jelas berpakaian wanita.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	4. Chapter 4

**DENIED**

Tetsuya menatap nanar pada undangan prom yang baru dia dapatkan. Sudah mendekati hari H, tapi belum satupun dirinya mendapat seorang pria untuk dibawa kesana. Menyebalkannya lagi, yang banyak mengajaknya adalah kaum wanita. Duh, Tetsuya kurang manis dan cantik apanya coba?

Aomine Daiki, sahabat dari jaman bocah yang rencana jadi pilihan terakhir, malah mencari cewek-cewek berbikini. Dan kenapa hanya Momoi yang mendapat banyak tawaran kencan? Padahal segala yang disarankan olehnya telah Tetsuya lakukan. Hidup memang kadang mengesalkan!

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story _by_ Gigi

Warning :

T

AkaFemKuro

Shoujo – Little Shounen ai

Friendship, Romance, Fluff

Out of character

…

Rasa-rasanya Tetsuya malas sekali masuk kampus hari ini. Teman-temanya selalu mengoceh tentang bingung memilih teman kencan atau gandengan. Sedangkan dirinya? Ya Tuhan, salah apa memang Tetsuya hingga banyak yang mengira dirinya pria!

"Tetsu, kau datang kan?"

"Harus dengan pasangan memangnya?"

"Tidak sih, atau kau mau jadi pasanganku?"

"Kalau kau tak jelalatan memandan wanita berbikini, mungkin aku mau menjadi gandenganmu, Aomine- _kun_."

"Jangan jual mahal gitulah." Aomine menowel dagu Tetsuya, "Ayo sini sama abang."

Mata Tetsuya memincing tajam, lalu menjitak jidat sahabatnya dengan tangan.

" _Ittai_ , Tetsu!"

"Kenapa harus kau yang menawariku untuk datang?" Rasanya Tetsuya ingin pundung dipojokkan.

"Begini-begini, aku populer loh."

Iya populer. Siapa yang tidak kenal Aomine Daiki disini? Si anggota inti basket, yang _dim_ , sering tidur di kelas, dan obsesi mengerikan tentang paha dan dada yang tak tertandingi.

"Kalau saja Aomine- _kun_ tidak terobsesi dengan paha dan dada, mungkin aku mau datang bersama."

Aomine berdecak, "Tidak ada laki-laki yang tahan dari godaan dada dan paha, Tetsu. Apalagi jika mereka yang berbunyi _boing_ - _boing_ dan padat, rasanya- _Ittai_!"

"Jaga ucapan didepan perempuan,"

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku!"

"Kau? Coba buka kaosnya dulu, ada yang mengembang atau hanya papan penggilasan."

Kurang ajar. Jika Aomine bukan sahabatnya, sudah Tetsuya masukan berkas kepolisian dengan judul pelecehan.

"Aomine- _kun_ belum pernah dilempar sandal?"

" _Maa_.. _ma_ rileks, Tetsu." Ujar Aomine yang melihat Tetsuya sudah mengambil beberapa sandal entah milik siapa, "Atau mau aku kenalkan ke teman-teman basketku, siapa tahu ada yang mau memungutmu?"

Yang benar saja, memangnya Tetsuya hewan terlantar?!

Menyebalkan, bukannya tambah damai setelah curhat, kini Tetsuya malah merasa salah memilih sahabat.

…

Pantulan kaca masih menyisakan sosoknya. Tetsuya sungguh bingung ingin memakai gaun yang seperti apa. Yah, meski berpenampilan begini, tapi ibunya tak pernah absen membelikannya _dress_ , jaga-jaga jika ada pangeran tiba-tiba nyasar menemuinya.

 _Long_ _dress_ dengan punggung yang terekspos?

Helai biru menggeleng pelan, rasanya belum pantas dirinya memakai pakaian seperti itu sekarang.

 _Midi_ _dress_?

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi, rasanya aneh dan terasa kurang pas.

Pilihan terakhir jatuh pada koleksi _mini_ _dress_ miliknya. Memang tidak banyak, namun pantas lah untuk _prom_ kampusnya. Lagipula, Tetsuya terlalu pelit jika harus membeli baju baru untuk acara seperti ini yang sebenarnya hanya membuang tenaga.

Diambilnya sebuah _mini_ _dress_ berwarna merah marun, yang berkombinasi dengan pinggiran warna hitam metalik berbahan satin dan brokat, _simple_ tapi elegan. Membuatnya mengekspos warna kulit putih Tetsuya yang memang putih dan mulus dari pertama dilahirkan.

Rambut pendeknya hanya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga rapi, lalu diberi jepitan simple disisi kiri. Kemudian bedaknya tersapu polos, toh muka Tetsuya sudah putih alami. Bibirnya diberi sentuhan _lipstick_ tipis. Namun semua itu bukan karena Tetsuya dandan sendiri, tapi hasil karya Momoi Satsuki.

"Aaaa, Tet- _chan_ , _kawaiii_!"

"Se-sesak, Satsuki- _san_."

" _Mou_ , padahal kita sudah berteman dari bayi, tapi masih diberi embel-embel – _san_."

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum, "Kebiasaan."

"Aku maafkan, tapi sering-sering dandan seperti ini."

"Aku harus bangun dini hari tiap pagi jika ingin begini."

" _Mou_ , tapi Tet- _chan_ sangat imut. Ugh, aku jadi iri." Momoi memperbaiki dandanannya sendiri, "Padahal Tet- _chan_ kan laki."

"Aku copot lagi dandanannya."

"Bercanda-bercanda," Momoi meringis, "Sudah siap?"

"Aku jalan sendiri."

"Ikut aku saja."

"Maksudnya aku jadi obat nyamuk saat kau dan Izuki _senpai_ jalan? Tidak, terimakasih."

"Tapi kalau kau jalan sendiri dengan penampilan seperti ini, akan mengkhawatirkan."

"Memangnya aku bagaimana? Hanya seperti biasanya."

Momoi menatap Tetsuya tidak percaya, "Sepertinya bukan hanya Midorin yang butuh kacamata, tapi Tet- _chan_ juga."

"Hah?"

"Ayo pokoknya ikut saja."

Dan beginilah akhirnya, kini Tetsuya berada dalam mobil kakak tingkat yang juga teman prom sahabatnya.

"Tet- _chan_ nanti jangan mau diberi minuman atau makanan orang yang tidak dikenal, ya."

Memangnya Tetsuya anak kecil apa?

"Iya."

"Jangan mau diajak ngobrol orang asing ya."

Sejak kapan kakak tingkatnya ini bertingkah seolah ayahnya? Tapi Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Tak mengiyakan atau menolak permintaan.

"Sudah sampai." Momoi kembali membenahi dandanan, "Tet- _chan_ masuk sendiri, apa barengan?"

"Sendiri, nanti dikira _harem_ -an."

Uhuk! Izuki yang tadinya minum air mineral, menyembur keluar. Mukanya boleh datar, tapi jenis kata yang keluar sedikit berarti liar.

…

Seperti yang diharapkan, suasana pesta kampusnya memang gerlap gempita. Semua mencoba menonjolkan apa yang dia punya. Gaun termahal, berpadu dengan riasan dari penata rias terkenal. Kemudian saling memamerkan pasangan. Entah jadi pasangan beneran atau hanya semalam.

Dan hal pertama yang Tetsuya lihat ketika masuk adalah ruangan yang tiba-tiba hening menyapa, kemudian puluhan mata yang mengamati kedatangannya, lalu sedetik kemudian ada siulan menggoda.

Tapi Tetsuya tidak ingin percaya bahwa siulan itu untuknya. Bisa jadi karena Momoi jalan dibelakangnya. Namun, ketika matanya melihat kiri kanan, Tetsuya hanya mendapati dirinya seorang.

Lalu matanya meneliti lagi, siapa tahu dirinya digoda karena ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

Flat-shoes berwarna hitam-merah. Senada dengan gaunnya. Kemudian tasnya juga tak masalah. Lalu satu tangannya mengambil kaca kecil yang Momoi selipkan. Tak ada yang perlu perbaikan. Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat laki-laki di kampusnya memberi siulan menggoda?

Tak ambil pusing, Tetsuya terus melangkah didalam hingga dirinya menabrak sebuah benda yang teridentifikasi merupakan dada bidang.

"Maaf, aku-"

"Iya nona-" Tangan kokoh menjepit dagu miliknya, "Tetsuya?"

"A-Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kau Tetsuya?"

Muka Tetsuya memerah. Antara malu dan entahlah.

"Ayo ikut aku." Tangan itu menariknya. Menautkan kedua jari mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tengah mencinta.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Akashi berjalan, sambil menarik tangan Tetsuya yang ternyata begitu lembut ketika dipegang. Dan berhenti setelah wajahnya menengok kebelakang.

Raut wajah memerah, lalu lengan putih yang terekspos, kemudian kaki jenjang yang menawan dapat dilihat setiap insan yang memandang.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi melepas jasnya, kemudian menaruhnya di pundak Tetsuya, "Pakai ini." Dan Akashi kembali menariknya, membelah keramaian pesta, menuju tempat yang lebih sepi untuk interaksi berdua.

"Tetsuya," Dua tangan kokoh Akashi menangkup muka Tetsuya yang tersapu _make_ _up_ tipis. Dalam hatinya, Tetsuya sedikit malu meski sudah tahu bahwa Akashi tidak tertarik dengan wanita, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau begitu menyukaiku."

Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Apa Akashi tahu bahwa Tetsuya menyukainya? Duh malunya, padahal dirinya tahu kalau Akashi doyan pria.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil menekan suaranya agar tidak gagap.

"Kau berdandan seperti ini hanya untukku, kan?"

70 persen iya, 30 persen karena Tetsuya mencari pasangan.

"Aku menerima Tetsuya apa adanya."

…

"Aku menerima Tetsuya apa adanya." Akashi berucap mantap sambil menatap dua _aquamarine_ yang bersinar ditengah malam, "Kau tidak perlu seperti ini, Tetsuya."

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku tahu, kau seperti ini agar aku tak malu. Tapi percayalah," _Make_ _up_ Tetsuya disapu dengan sapu tangan miliknya, "Tetsuya yang biasanya sudah menggoda. Dan lagi berdandan seperti ini akan melukai harga dirimu sebagai pria."

Dak!

Bersama dengan hilangnya senyum di wajah Tetsuya, Akashi bisa merasakan tulang keringnya ditendang Tetsuya menggunakan flat-shoesnya.

"Aww!"

"Akashi- _kun_ , mati saja!" Lalu Tetsuya melepas tautan, dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang kesakitan. Ramping begitu, daya tendang kaki Tetsuya menakutkan.

"Tetsuya!"

"…"

"Oiii!"

Sambil meringis, Akashi bersandar karena tak mampu mengejar. Apa salahnya? Bukannya harusnya Tetsuya senang karena Akashi membalas perasaannya? Karena dalam sekali lihat, Akashi bisa paham jika Tetsuya ada rasa. Lalu kenapa Tetsuya malah menendangnya dan menyuruhnya mati saja?

Apa ada yang luput dari pengawasan heterokromnya yang terkenal awas dan tajam? Ah, memang begini resiko orang tampan. Mungkin Tetsuya malu karena Akashi sudah tahu.

Ya, pasti begitu.

To be continue.

AN :

Yang ini ada yang ingat? Wkwk

Semoga ingat ya^^

Untuk semua review yang masuk, saya berterimakasih sekali, dan maaf belum bisa membalas karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang keluar masuk tanpa jeda. Makanya sampai telat bikin ff spesial buat Akashi- _sama_ :')

 _Otanjoubi_ _omedetou_ Akashi- _sama_ , semoga langgeng dengan Tetsuya :*

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	5. Chapter 5

**DENIED**

…

Lepas dari mulut harimau kini masuk lubang buaya. Ya begitulah kira-kira pepatah yang pas untuk apa yang dialami Tetsuya. Setelah berhasil kabur dari Akashi yang entah mengapa dari prom malam kemarin mengejar-ngejarnya, kini dirinya malah berhadapan dengan Ayahnya.

Ya, Akashi Masaomi- _sama_.

"Kau Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Sebenarnya Tetsuya ingin bertanya, bagaimana lelaki paruh baya itu bisa tahu namanya? Namun setelah paham tentang nama Akashi yang begitu berbahaya, dirinya sudah paham begitu saja. Jangankan hanya nama, kalau misal mereka tahu dimana dirinya tinggal dan dengan siapa, Tetsuya juga tak akan kaget juga.

" _Hai_. Anda?" Tanya Tetsuya berbasa-basi. Begini-begini, jika berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tua, Tetsuya bertekad untuk menghormati.

"Akashi Masaomi. Ayah dari anak yang kau kencani."

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kau mengencani anakku."

"Akashi Seijuro- _kun_?"

"Memangnya aku punya anak lain selain dia?"

"Kami hanya-"

"Mata-mataku melihat kalian masuk hotel."

"Hotel?!"

"Jangan berpura-pura, anak muda."

"Kapan? Saya bahkan baru sekali keluar bersama Akashi- _kun_."

"Kalian sudah melakukannya?!"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Katanya kalian sudah keluar?"

"Iya memang tapi-"

"Tidak punya norma. Belum punya ikatan resmi sudah berbuat yang iya-iya."

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

AkaFemKuro

Shoujo – Little Shounen ai

Friendship & Romance

Out of character

…

Iya-iya?

Ah, Tetsuya mengerti sekarang. Untung saja, persahabatannya dengan Aomine membuatnya paham.

"Anda salah paham. Keluar yang saya maksud bukan dalam arti yang mesum tapi pergi ke café." Kemudian dirinya teringat kejadian malam _prom_ dimana Akashi menyeretnya masuk ke dalam halaman hotel yang kebetulan dekat dengan lokasi untuk berbicara berdua yang berakhir dengan sebuah _tragedy_ tertendangnya kaki Akashi, "Dan hotel yang anda maksud adalah halaman hotel yang bersebelahan dengan kampus kami, yang saat itu mengadakan _prom_."

"Lalu untuk apa kalian kesana?"

"Akashi- _kun_ mengajak saya berbicara dan-"

"Kau tahu, aku tak akan merestui hubungan anakku dengan seorang laki-laki."

Tetsuya mengangguk paham, namun cinta milik setiap orang bukan?

"Meski begitu, Akashi- _kun_ berhak bahagia, paman." Meski sebenarnya Tetsuya cukup patah hati mengetahui bahwa si pangeran tampan yang begitu digandrungi para perempuan ternyata penyuka pisang, tapi jika memang dia bahagia, Tetsuya hanya bisa berdoa.

"Tentu saja kau mendukungnya karena kalian sama."

"Sebagai anak, menuruti orangtua itu kewajiban, namun berjalan untuk masa depan, kami yang menentukan pilihan."

"Memangnya orangtuamu mendukungmu mengencani laki-laki?"

Tentu saja. Memangnya jika bukan laki-laki, Tetsuya mau kencan dengan siapa? Meski dibilang punya wajah setengah matang, alias cantik setengah tampan, tapi Tetsuya masih normal untuk tidak memilih perempuan meski tak banyak laki-laki yang mengajaknya kencan.

"Jika saya memang mencintainya, orangtua saya mendukung apa yang saya pilih sekarang." Tetsuya melihat jam ditangan, "Jika sudah selesai, saya mohon undur diri. Saya masih ada kelas."

Tetsuya beranjak, memberesi barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Serta berharap, lelaki paruh baya didepannya mampu berpikir secara sehat untuk mencari keputusan yang tepat bagi sang anak.

Sedang Masaomi terlihat berpikir. Bagaimana caranya agar 'lelaki' didepannya mundur dan tidak lagi mengencani anaknya. _Well_ , meski Masaomi merupakan salah satu penyandang titel jenius sejagat, namun nyatanya dia tak mampu menebak gender Tetsuya dengan tepat.

Mari tertawa, meski obrolan mereka terlihat nyambung. Namun titik masalah mereka sama sekali tak terhubung.

…

Decitan bola basket masih menggema. Seantero _gym_ masih menyisakan sekumpulan anak muda. Delapan pria dan satu wanita. Namun, diantara semuanya, hanya satu yang beraura siap membunuh kapan saja.

Ya, dia adalah sang kapten basket tiran. Tapi tetap saja dia enggan disalahkan. Salahkan saja si pujaan hati yang malah menghindarinya. Jadi bukan salahnya jika _mood_ -nya sekarang terjun bebas dan berada di level tak terbantahkan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , sudah waktunya pulang." Tukas Momoi dengan takut-takut. Meski kemungkinan kecil gunting melayang padanya, namun tetap saja.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Satsuki?" Matanya memincing tajam saat sang manager bertanya. Iya dia tahu kalau sudah malam. Terus kenapa? Akashi masih ingin berada disana. Melampiaskan segala rasa kesalnya pada seseorang.

"Ti-tidak." Perempuan itu terlihat beranjak mendekati sahabat masa kecilnya, "Dai- _chan_ , Tetsu- _chan_ sudah menunggu dari tadi. Kita kapan pulang?"

Tetsu? Ya itu nama orang yang membuatnya berantakan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau kan laki-laki, tanya sana!"

"Apa kau ingin melihatku pulang tanpa nyawa?"

Sialan. Meski berbisik begitu, Akashi sudah dengar. Salahkan saja modenya yang tengah mengawasi begitu tajam.

" _Demo_ -"

"Aomine- _kun_? Satsuki- _san_?"

Ya, hingga dia mendengar suara sang pujaan, Akashi tak akan membiarkan anak buahnya pulang.

"Tet- _chan_?!"

"Tetsu?"

Semua perhatian beralih pada Tetsuya yang masuk hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana training selututnya. Termasuk Akashi yang merutuk bagaimana Tetsuya memamerkan kaki jenjang nan mulus miliknya.

"Kalian kapan pulang?"

"Eh..itu Akashi- _kun_ belum memperbolehkan kami pu-"

"Beresi semua perlengkapan kalian," Lalu tangan itu menunjuk Tetsuya, "Kecuali kau. Kita perlu bicara."

To be continue

AN :

Kapan Akashi sadar bahwa Tetsuya perempuan?

Sabar, setiap masalah ada jalan #halah

Happy Birthday Tetsuya! Semoga langgeng dengan Akashi-sama dan dipercepat produksi anaknya^^

Semoga suka, dan terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


	6. Chapter 6

**DENIED**

…

Tetsuya tidak mengerti. Kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak dengan situasi ini? Oke, yang pertama terjadi adalah karena dirinya pergi ke gym saat sudah malam hari. Bukan, bukannya dia ingin tebar pesona -ya sekalian sih- tapi ingin menyusul dua sahabatnya yang sudah berjanji. Dirinya yang sudah menunggu berjam-jam tentu memilih segera mengambil tindakan daripada hanya diam sama sekali.

Lalu sesampainya disana, dia diberhentikan seperti ini sedangkan kedua sahabat yang jadi tujuan utama Tetsuya malah disuruh pergi. Lalu untuk apa dia disini? Ah, ya karena perintah seenak jidat si kapten tirani.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menahanmu disini?" Tanya Akashi memecah keheningan dan lamunan Tetsuya.

"Tidak."

Ya, sesungguhnya Tetsuya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud Akashi. Meski belum sepenuhnya jatuh hati, kalau didekati terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa Tetsuya kepedean nanti! Padahal dirinya sudah legawa, kalau Akashi tak doyan strawberry. Dia sudah rela jika Akashi memilih sesuai orientasi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Tentu saja untuk menjaga perasaan! Rasanya Tetsuya benar-benar ingin menjedukkan kepala Akashi pada tribun penonton sekarang.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Akashi- _kun_."

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Tetsuya!"

Hah? Mempermainkan apa? Justru harusnya Tetsuya yang protes karena didekati begini oleh si pangeran yang lebih suka pantat daripada jalan masuk punya wanita.

"Maksud Akashi- _kun_? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau selalu menghindar setiap kita bertemu. Dan kini kau muncul tiba-tiba dengan memamerkan lekuk tubuhmu, mau mencari gebetan berapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak menghindari Akashi- _kun_ ," Tapi bohong. Tetsuya melanjutkan, "Dan kenapa aku tak boleh mencari gebetan?"

"Tentu saja karena kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Dasar setan, Tetsuya tak boleh _move_ _on_ begitu memang? Seumur hidup harus meratapi kekalahan dengan mereka yang punya pisang?

"Kenapa aku harus suka dengan Akashi- _kun_?"

"Jangan berdusta, Tetsuya. Kau bahkan sampai menyamar jadi perempuan saat pesta."

Duak!

Hilang sudah rasa sabar Tetsuya sekarang. Jangan salahkan jika tulang kering Akashi untuk kedua kali menjadi sasaran kekesalan.

Sudah tidak peka, mengira dirinya laki-laki pula!

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warn :

T

AkaFemKuro

Shojou – Little Shounen ai

Friendship & Romance

Out of character

…

Akashi tidak mengerti, kenapa Tetsuya kembali menendang tulang keringnya lagi? Untung saja pujaan hati. Coba kalau itu hanya orang yang tak dianggap Akashi, sudah pasti besoknya tak melihat matahari.

Padahal dirinya bersikap begitu ya karena agar Tetsuya jadi dirinya sendiri. Lalu kenapa dia ditendang untuk kedua kali? Dan lagi, tidakkah Tetsuya paham bahwa dirinya sudah membuat Akashi jatuh hati? Bahkan sekarang, Akashi telah memutuskan semua _uke_ -nya hanya karena ingin menjalin hubungan dalam tahap serius dengan Tetsuya nanti.

"Sei- _kun_ , darimana saja baru pulang?" Tanya Shiori begitu melihat putra semata wayang melewati ruang keluarga.

"Patah hati."

Masaomi memandang anaknya dengan tatapan menarik, "Kau putus dengan pacar laki-lakimu?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah segampang itu."

"Aku sudah menemuinya kemarin."

"Ayah menemui Tetsuya?!"

"Ya, aku menemuinya kemarin."

Tangan Akashi terkepal erat. Pantas saja Tetsuya menghindarinya. Sang ayah pasti telah mengancam agar Tetsuya tak berbuat macam-macam.

"Ayah berkata apa pada Tetsuya?"

"Aku hanya bilang jika aku tak merestui kalian bersama."

"Aku bahkan belum jadian dengannya."

"Kasihan sekali," Masaomi menyeringai, "Tapi bagus, cinta yang pupus sebelum berkembang."

"Apa ayah bilang?" Emosi Akashi naik, "Aku akan tetap bersama Tetsuya! Atau cetaklah anak kedua jika masih ingin mau pewaris tahta."

Shiori yang melihat suami dan anaknya berdebat untuk kali kesekian, hanya mampu menghela nafas. Tapi dia sedikit penasaran. Baru kali ini sang putra semata wayang keukeuh untuk mempertahankan hubungan. Memang masih doyan pisang, tapi biasanya mereka tak lama menjalin kedekatan.

Dari sekian yang Shiori ingat, hubungan putranya tak lebih dari dua pekan. Maka dari itu, sekarang dia penasaran, seperti apa sosok yang membuat putranya terpelosok dalam dan memutuskan hubungan dengan semua teman kencan.

Iya, Shiori tahu apa yang diperbuat putranya diluar. Jangan meremehkan, ibu rumah tangga begini, dia tetap salah satu Akashi yang tidak bisa dianggap gampang. Dia punya seribu cara untuk tahu apa yang dilakukan keluarganya diluar.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, kah? Aku penasaran akan sosoknya sekarang."

...

Rasanya Tetsuya seperti mengalami _dejavu_. Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan ayah Akashi, kini seorang perempuan paruh baya yang cantik menemuinya. Tak hanya cantik, dia elegan, dan jelas bukan berasal dari keluarga sembarangan.

Berbahaya, tapi menawan.

"Maaf, apa anda mencari saya?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu mendapati diri telah berada di depan seorang wanita yang katanya mencari dirinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Iya, nyonya."

"Benar Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menunjuk _name_ - _tag_ miliknya. Untung dia masih memakai jas almamaternya, "Dari lahir sampai sekarang, itu nama saya, nyonya."

Tetsuya berusaha sopan, meski dalam hati gregetan. Sudah sering dikira salah gender, kini namanya ikut diragukan.

"Ah, panggil tante saja." Wanita itu tersenyum, cantik sekali. Jemari lentik menunjuk kursi yang berada didepannya, "Duduk dulu, Tetsuya. Aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil ikut duduk, "Jadi, kalau boleh tahu, tante siapa?"

"Kau tentu kenal Seijuro, kan?"

Ah, tentu saja. Siapa yang berpenampilan super elegan begini jika bukan keluarga Akashi?

"Iya, saya mengenalnya. Kami berteman."

"Teman?" Wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan meragukan, "Kau menganggap anakku teman?"

Ibunya Akashi ternyata. Pertanyaannya, mau apa ibu dari si pangeran yang doyan pisang datang menemuinya? Apa untuk curhat juga seperti ayahnya?

"Tante ibu dari Akashi- _kun_?"

"Akashi Shiori. Iya, dia anakku satu-satunya."

"Jadi, ada perlu apa tante dengan saya?" Tanya Tetsuya memberanikan diri. Karena jika tidak langsung _to the point_ begini, dirinya takut jika ibu Akashi bertanya yang bukan-bukan tentang dirinya.

"Kau menyukai anakku?"

Sekuat mungkin Tetsuya menekan kedua pipi putihnya untuk tidak merona, "Maksud tante?"

"Suka, ingin menjalin hubungan dengan putraku. Iya, kan?"

Tetsuya menelan ludah berat, apa begini hebat orang-orang di keluarga Akashi sampai bisa menebak isi hati Tetsuya dengan tepat?

"Akashi- _kun_ , maksud saya putra tante adalah laki-laki yang mempunyai rupa yang tampan. Saya pikir, jika banyak yang menyukainya itu wajar."

Ya, itu jawaban brilian, Tetsuya! Akhirnya otaknya bekerja.

"Anakku memang tampan, hingga dia mampu menjerat laki-laki dan perempuan."

Iya terus? Rasanya Tetsuya ingin memprotes pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh ibu Akashi sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena Tetsuya tidak setuju bahwa Akashi itu tampan, tapi kenapa cuman hanya satu yang diciptakan?

Sudah hanya satu, malah belok pula.

"Iya, tante." Dan akhirnya Tetsuya hanya menjawab demikian sambil senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak jadian saja?"

Hah? Ini si tante mau menghina apa gimana? Sudah tahu anaknya penyuka sesama jenisnya kok malah menyuruh Tetsuya maju berjuang.

'Sudah cukup, Tante. Tetsuya sudah cukup terbawa perasaan.'

Inginnya sih berkata demikian, tapi yang Tetsuya adalah kembali (terpaksa) tersenyum untuk memberi jawaban betapa dia sudah patah hati sebelum berjuang, dengan tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

...

Shiori masih menatap intens sosok didepannya, sambil tersenyum lembut tapi ingin tertawa. Bukan menertawakan Tetsuya tapi suami dan anaknya yang benar-benar buta. Laki-laki yang mana? Kuroko Tetsuya itu wanita.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak jadian saja?" Tanya Shiori menyuarakan idenya sambil berpikir bahwa mata suami dan anaknya perlu _treatment_ agar bisa membedakan mana pria dan mana wanita.

Cantik dan manis begini kok divonis berpisang. Siap-siap saja jatah malam Masaomi dia potong dan putra semata wayangnya tak boleh makan tofu sebulan. Tentu saja ditambah ceramah bagaimana memperlakukan wanita dengan benar.

Duh, Shiori benar-benar gregetan.

Selamat, Tetsuya. Akhirnya kali ini pembicaraanya tidak salah sambung dan sia-sia.

To be continue.

AN :

Akhirnya ya, Tetsuya. Kamu nggak salah sambung lagi. Semoga anaknya nanti nyusul sadar bahwa kamu perempuan^^

Setahun dua kali update udah kayak semesteran T.T

 _Gomenasai_ , kesalahan lama _update_ sepenuhnya salah saya :')

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


	7. Chapter 7

**DENIED**

…

Pemandangan yang didepan cermin itu masih sama. Masih dengan wajah Tetsuya yang berkaca. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa yang salah dengan wajahnya? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya sampai dikira pria?

Tetsuya tak paham, kenapa. Padahal wajahnya juga ayu, kulitnya mulus memesona. Memangnya ada pria sebegini cantiknya?

Padahal dirinya tak mencari yang sempurna, Tetsuya hanya ingin mencari seseorang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Ya ada sih yang membuat Tetsuya terpesona. Tapi sayang, tak doyan wanita.

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

Warning :

T

AkaFemKuro

Shoujo – Little Shounen ai

Friendship & Romance

Out of character

…

Siang ini, Tetsuya tiduran malas dalam pangkuan. Tidak, jangan bayangkan dirinya kini tengah bermesraan, karena yang memangku kepalanya adalah paha milik ibunya yang tersayang.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, Tetsu- _chan_."

"..."

"Kenapa? Gagal dapat gebetan?"

"Ibu jangan dibahas ah."

"Mau ibu jodohkan dengan anak teman arisan ibu?"

"Tetsuya bukannya nggak laku, ibu."

"Nyatanya belum pernah pacaran, kan?"

Kenapa ibunya bisa _straight_ begini ngomongnya?

"Enggak kok."

"Ayo kenapa? Cerita dong sama ibu. Siapa tahukan, ibu bisa bantu,"

"Bantu doa?"

"Bantu ketawa."

"..."

"Jangan cemberut gitulah." Tangan yang mulai dihinggapi kerutan itu membelai rambut pendek putrinya, "Nanti nggak cantik lagi."

"Hanya ibu yang bilang aku cantik." Tetsuya mulai mengadu, "Mereka menuduhku laki-laki. Bahkan laki-laki yang aku suka."

"Oh jadi itu masalahnya?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja-"

Wajah Tetsuya ditangkup, menghadap dua bola mata yang menyorot teduh.

"Tetsu- _chan_ cantik kok. Suatu saat nanti akan ada yang menerima Tetsu- _chan_ apa adanya. Bukan karena wajah, atau fisik, hanya karena kau, Tetsu- _chan_."

"Kapan?"

"Mau ibu carikan jodoh ditempat arisan?"

"Ibu!"

…

Kata orang, teman adalah penyelamat kala kita kalut dan butuh pendapat. Tapi mungkin itu tak berlaku pada Tetsuya sekarang. Berteman dari jaman bisa merangkak, rasanya Aomine dan Momoi belum bisa diandalkan banyak.

Saat dirinya curhat, keduanya terutama Aomine, malah ketawa ngakak.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Masih dengan memegangi perutnya, Aomine mencoba bicara, "Tetsu- Kau harusnya ikut- olahraga pembohai bodi!"

Sialan.

"Tetsu-chan kan bisa minta ajari aku dandan."

"Aku tak suka dandan."

"Kalau begitu rambutnya dipanjangin."

"Satsuki-san kan tahu rambutku susah panjang."

"Sini aku tarik-tarik supaya cepat panjang." Ujar Aomine sambil menarik-narik rambut Tetsuya, tentu saja, masih dengan tertawa.

"Dai- _chan_ nggak ngerti hati perempuan."

"Laki-laki hanya melihat hal yang nyata saja, Satsuki. Dada dan paha perempuan misalnya."

Kurang ajar. Kalau saja bukan teman, Tetsuya pasti lebih memilih untuk langsung menghubungi petugas kepolisian.

"Mulutnya tolong dijaga, Aomine- _kun_."

"Lagipula, Tetsu. Untuk apa kau _kekeuh_ mengejar laki-laki? Kalau kepepet, nanti aku nikahi."

"Ogah." Ucap Tetsuya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Woi!" Teriak Aomine tak terima saat Tetsuya menolak tanpa ada keraguan didalamnya. "Ck, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat laki-laki kalau sahabatmu yang penuh pesona begini kau tolak." Keluhnya lanjut.

"Aku akan menerimamu jika Aomine- _kun_ tidak lagi mesum."

"Mana ada laki-laki yang tak mesum."

"Ada kok."

Hanya saja tak doyan wanita.

–Ck, ck, ck. Tak tahu saja kalau yang Tetsuya maksud, bisa lebih mesum lebih dari pria lainnya.

…

Sungguh, mimpi apa Tetsuya semalam. Dirinya sudah jadi anak baik, tak jahat kepada teman. Rajin isi tabungan. Tak pernah membuat orangtuanya susah. Tapi kenapa selalu dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang mengejutkan?

"Tetsuya?"

Dia lagi dia lagi. Tak kapokkah setelah dirinya menendang kakinya untuk yang kesekian kali?

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

Apanya yang dijelaskan? Datang-datang sudah bicara layaknya pasangan yang terciduk tengah terlibat perselingkuhan.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku tahu kau menjauhiku."

Sungguh? Benarkah dia tahu?

"Baguslah kalau Akashi- _kun_ sadar." Hatinya sudah tak cukup kuat jika terus didekati tapi tanpa ada harapan.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau."

"Tolong jangan egois."

"Aku hanya bertekad, Tetsuya."

"Kita tak akan bertemu dititik yang sama, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu ayo ketemu."

Sumpah, untuk sekarang Tetsuya benar-benar sudah lelah hati.

"Tolong, hentikan."

"Hanya karena ayahku, kau menyerah?"

"Apa maksud Akashi- _kun_? Tolong jangan bertingkah seperti kita adalah pasangan tak direstui."

Nyatanya kita adalah pasangan yang beda orientasi.

"Memang begitu, kan? Ayahku kemarin menemuimu juga."

"Ayahmu benar."

"Dia tidak bisa mengintervensi hubunganku."

"Beliau ayahmu, tentu saja berhak berpendapat tentang hubungan anaknya." Balas Tetsuya yang kali ini entah mengapa ikutan keras kepala. Ya, wajarkan? Namanya juga orangtua. Tentu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

"Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Meski kau laki-laki, aku akan membuat ayah merestui hubungan ini."

Tunggu..

Tunggu dulu. Apanya yang direstui?

Sepertinya mereka kembali terjebak pada kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ayahmu menemuiku untuk curhat bahwa kau _gay_ dan beliau belum bisa menerimanya-"

"Dan ayahku menemuimu karena kau adalah incaranku, Tetsuya."

Incaran?

Ah, Tetsuya paham. Jadi Akashi mendekatinya karena dirinya dikira laki-laki. Ya Tuhan, sudah lama Tetsuya tidak sekesal ini!

"Akashi- _kun_ mendekatiku?"

"Iya," Senyum menawan dipajang, "Kau _single_ , kan? Ah, tapi aku tak masalah sih jika harus menyingkirkan dua atau tiga saingan."

"Aku laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Sudah aku bilang, Tetsuya. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Kau tak perlu mengaku perempuan-"

Habis sudah sabar Tetsuya. Orang yang katanya punya penglihatan paling tajam, ternyata malah yang paling masih butuh kacamata tembus pandang.

Untuk itulah, dengan gerakan cepat, Tetsuya menarik tangan Akashi, lalu dengan menekan malu, dia membawa tangan itu menuju dadanya.

"Sudah sadar?"

"Tetsuya," Mata Akashi membulat, dan meski malu, Tetsuya tersenyum puas, "Kau sampai suntik hormon pembesar payudara?"

Senyum puas Tetsuya lenyap. Berganti dengan sebuah pemikiran untuk menjedukkan kepala Akashi ke dinding terdekat.

To be continue.

AN :

 **Saya** , **Ruu** , **K** intuisi ibu emang juara^^ **Kjhwang** gomenasai :') **Adelzai** Nyikatnya nunggu Sei dan Papa Masaomi sadar, haha. **Guest** Iyaa, saya lanjut kok. Maaf ya lama^^ **Ryu** sayangnya belom sadar, ahaha.

Yang pakai akun, dibales lewat PM yaa^^

Well, udah 2019 ternyata dan saya sadar banget di 2018 saya nggak seproduktif 2017. Ya semoga di 2019 bisa kembali produktif~

Happy birthday Tetsuya dear, semoga kamu selalu langgeng sama Sei. Selalu nunggu kalian berani official secara resmi loh^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
